


Moon talk

by tymczas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Moon, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymczas/pseuds/tymczas
Summary: "It must be nice to be touched by the warmth of the Sun and knowing that it’s there for you to show others your best isn’t it? I wonder if I have my sun too." Chan said to the Moon one day.Little did he know that his friend Jisung wants Chan to meet someone.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 32





	Moon talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my kindergarten like English! i hope you'll enjoy it ^^

It was 4am. The insomnia was keeping Chan awake the whole night as usual. He knew that during the day his lack of sleep caused a huge amount of stress and bad mood, but he couldn't do much about it. He got used to this and to be honest he didn’t mind this much. Nights are much more quiet and peaceful. And one thing he loved the most about being awake at night were definitely many visible stars. He didn’t know why, but he was really attached to them. And when the moon was in full moon his usual activity was staring at it and talking to the moon like that one of your friends that you have maximum trust in.

This night wasn’t really different, Chan was working on his new songs- he really loved making them even though he didn’t have much of an audience except few followers on SoundCloud. The sky was pretty cloudy so he couldn't observe the stars. But then the wind came and showed the beautiful moon. It was the closest it got ever since Chan started chatting with it. It was bright and he was able to see so many details with his bare eyes.

“Tell me, dear Moon, why do you not light the world by day as well as by night? And why do you never warm it? I wonder” he said to the Moon. 

“I mean… You have your Sun, right? You can’t show your true beauty without it. And I’m just curious, since we’re basically the same. It must be nice to be touched by the warmth of the Sun and knowing that it’s there for you to show others your best isn’t it? I wonder if I have my sun too. "he continued.

He stared at the moon as he was waiting for an answer. But the Moon didn’t respond.  
“Of course… What am I even doing? You're just an object far away…” He gave a loud sigh and proceeded with composing his new song. 

Days went by and Chan still didn’t find the answer for his question. He still worked hard to make people around him happy and to feel like he’s useful. He can do more, he says. I could do better, faster and more carefully. 

“Hey Chan! Do you want to eat some meat? I’m in town rn and i have a time to spare :D ” the message from Jisung popped on Chan's phone. It’s been a while since he had hung up with Jisung. They didn’t text much either. 

“Yeah sure! Give me an address and I’m on my way!” he replied. He really wanted to see Jisung, he wondered how his career was going. He became a successful soloist known for his amazing rapping skills and flawless lyrics.

“Oh and I’ll bring someone with me! See you!”

“Hm. That’s interesting. I wonder who they might be” Chan whispered after reading a message. He took his bag and quickly went to the place Jisung sent him.

He got there earlier than he thought. Much earlier. It felt pretty awkward waiting for Jisung and his friend outside the restaurant so he decided to go inside. The place felt really warm. Something like a home but not quite. There were few people in it. He noticed a few posters with signatures of famous people that visited this place. One of these signatures was Jisung’s. He sat down next to the table that was pretty far from the entrance but he knew that Jisung would notice him.

“Hey there big bro!” Chan heard this phrase hundreds of times and looked up to see Jisungs warm and bright smile. He hasn't changed at all. Well, his hair was blue but other than that it was still Jisung he knew from highschool days.

“Hi! Thanks for inviting me! It’s been a while, isn't it? How’s your career goi-” Chan started asking so many questions. He really missed Han. It felt really nice to see someone so dear after a long time.

“Shush baby… Before we talk I want you to meet Felix. He’s also from Australia! Can you imagine that! He feels a bit lonely here as a foreigner so if you could help him settle down it would be lit!” Jisung said and then stepped aside to show a person hiding behind him.

He had blond hair and deep brown eyes. His face was small but very proportional and healthy looking. He was wearing a blueish sweater that looked as if it was too big for him but yet perfect. When Felix sat down Chan noticed his freckles. So many of them. He couldn't stop staring at them.

“Dude, are you in love or what?” Jisung joked. Chan turned red and hid in his hoodie, as Felix didn’t really know what’s going on. “Let’s order some food and have fun.” He said.

Each of them ordered different food. Chan was fascinated about Jisung’s story of how he became so big and how much he loves his job. He was so happy that his friend achieved his dreams.

“And Felix, I have a question for you.” He turned towards a slim guy, who was sitting silently the whole time. “ Why did you come here to Korea? I don’t mean it in a rude way, I'm just curious”.

“Um. Well my parents are Korean so I wanted to see if maybe I will like living here. Yeah that’s basically it” he said.

“ I’d also want to open a bakery one day and it felt like Korea was the spot on” His answer was straightforward and genuine and Felix definitely relaxed a bit more. When he mentioned bakery his eyes were sparkling as if he had a galaxy in them.

Chan, Felix and Jisung spent an amazing time together filled with laughs, jokes and stories from their highschools. When they were about to part ways Felix suddenly came to him and asked him for his numbers since he wanted to keep in touch. 

Chan was glad he did so because he felt an intense connection with the boy with galaxy eyes. 

Night came. This time Chan was busy thinking about that little Aussie guy he met. He felt like he was vibrating with positive energy. It just felt so warm and comfy around him even though Felix didn't do much. He just was like a little ray of sunshine. The Moon popped up in Chan's window making his room extremely bright. 

"Hey, you know what? I think I found my Sun. And yeah… it does feel amazing… I feel like I could move the mountains. But isn't it weird? I literally met him today and I feel this way." he asked the Moon and walked away. His phone vibrated. It was 4am who could it be? He knew that everyone he knew was sleeping. 

"Look at the Moon! It's so beautiful tonight! ~Felix". 

His eyes widened. How did Felix know that he was thinking about him? Or is it just pure coincidence? And why did he choose to text him about the Moon?

"Yeah I'm looking at it right now. It really is beautiful ;) -Chan"


End file.
